Better Than This
by Digger3000
Summary: Jimmy Gets into college. But is there really anything better than this?(Jimmy has a good memory.)
1. The Visitor

Chapter 1: The Visitor.  
Cindy: "Alright Neutron, I'm willing to try this treaty thing again, but if  
you get falling rock mail one more time I swear"  
Jimmy: "Ok, ok. But could you hurry this up? We've got school in 12 hours."  
Cindy: "Alright. Just sign here saying I'm better than you in several cool  
categories, and, if we ever get into a situation where team work will save  
our planet, you won't act like a big headed ego maniac."  
Jimmy: "Fine! Then you sign here saying you're not going to treat me like  
crap!"  
Cindy: "Fine!"  
Jimmy: "Fine!"  
---They sign the new treaty---  
Jimmy: "Well, I guess we're friends now."  
Cindy: "Ok, great."  
Jimmy: "Hey, are you still mad about that April thing?"  
Cindy: "No, why would I be mad? It's none of my business what planet your  
girlfriend's from."  
Jimmy: "She's not my girlfriend."  
Cindy: "I wouldn't care one way or the other. Now can we just drop this?  
One more word and I may not be able to stop myself from tearing up this  
stupid contract and feeding it to my dog!"  
Jimmy: "Whoa!"  
Cindy: "Hey, Neutron, I'm sorry. I have these rage issues."  
Jimmy: "I can see that. Hey, what's that?"  
---Jimmy pointed to the door as a limo drove up---  
Cindy: "What the?"  
Jimmy: "Let's go check it out."  
---Jimmy and Cindy went to the limo and this guy stepped out---  
Guy: "Good evening. Is there a James Neutron here?"  
Jimmy: "I'm a James Neutron. Who are you?"  
Guy: "I'm D3."  
Jimmy: "D3? You're the founder of Digger3000 University?"  
D3: "I better be, or else I've got someone else's credit card."  
Cindy: "So you like, what, own a college?"  
D3: "Why yes I do madam."  
Jimmy: "What are you doing in Retroville?"  
D3: "My slaves, I mean assistants, told me that someone in this town  
qualified to go to D.U."  
Jimmy: "Who?"  
D3: "Well, according to my card his name is James I. Neutron."  
---Jimmy stood in shock---  
D3: "Hey, you ok?"  
Jimmy: "I will be, after my heart pills." 


	2. The Friends

Chapter 2: The Friends.  
Cindy: "Now wait a minute. Jimmy, you're 10! 10! You can't go to college."  
Jimmy: "You told me to go to college one time."  
Cindy: "No I didn't."  
Jimmy: "Yes you did, you said 'Why don't you just go to college and leave  
us all alone?'.  
Cindy: "Darn your memory."  
Jimmy: "Plus this is a once in a life time chance."  
Cindy: "You can't leave now, we've been friends for like 5 minutes."  
D3: "Hey, speaking of time, I don't have a lot of it. I need your answer by  
tomorrow.'  
Jimmy: "Alright, I'll think about it."  
D3: "I'll tell you what. I'll meet with you in my hotel in an hour. I'll  
give you more information."  
Jimmy: "Ok."  
---D3 got back in his limo and drove back to his hotel---  
Cindy: "You're not really thinking about going are you?"  
Jimmy: "Maybe."  
Cindy: "But you can't!"  
Jimmy: "Why do you want to keep me from doing this? What if you had gotten  
on that show Spunky Girl and I said you couldn't?"  
Cindy: "Well I would have said 'Back off, it's none of your business!'.  
Jimmy: "Well then may I say, back off, it's none of your business!"  
---An hour later, Jimmy met D3 at his hotel---  
D3: "So you mean to tell me that this girl, who has treated you like dirt  
for the better part of three years, won't even let you answer e-mail, and  
now she doesn't want you to take the chance of a lifetime because she's  
your 'friend'? What kind of friends do you have?"  
Jimmy: "That's not the worst of it. My friend Sheen is an ultralord fanatic  
whose brain has dissolved in sugar. Speaking of brains, by friend Carl's is  
the size of a walnut."  
D3: "Sweet macramé! Haven't you ever thought that maybe there's something  
better than this?"  
Jimmy: "There better be."  
D3: "There is. It's at D.U."  
Jimmy: "Well my friends are kind of stupid. You know what? That's it, I'm  
going!"  
D3: "Great!"  
Jimmy: "Hey, is this going to cost me anything?"  
D3: "No, nothing at all."  
Jimmy: "Then it's settled. I'm going. Count me in."  
D3: "That's great. We'll leave for New York tomorrow."  
Jimmy: "Tomorrow?"  
D3: "Yes, no sense in wasting time."  
Jimmy: "How long do I get to stay?"  
D3: "About a year."  
Jimmy: "Where am I going to stay?"  
D3: "You'll be flying all expenses paid to New York and staying in the  
fabulous Obbah hotel."  
Jimmy: "Ih?"  
D3: "Sorry, I once had a job as a game show host."  
Jimmy: "What game show?"  
D3: "You wouldn't know it." 


	3. The Departure

Chapter 3: The Departure.  
Judy: "Oh Jimmy, we're so proud of you. I can't believe you're going  
college!"  
Hugh: "I tried to get into that college one time until I found out it was  
the Digger3000 University of Computational Knowledge. I though it was  
DUCK."  
Jimmy: "I know, it's amazing. Hey, my plane leaves in 4 hours. I want to go  
say good bye to all my friends."  
Judy: "Ok dear."  
---Jimmy went to meet all his friends at the Candy Bar---  
Sheen: "Hey Jimmy! I can't believe you're going to college."  
Carl: "Why not? Jimmy is the smartest kid in the world."  
Sheen: "Oh yeah."  
Libby: "Hey, we all knew something like this would happen. We all wanted to  
chip in and get you a "Cya later" gift, but we didn't so we got you this  
box."  
Jimmy: "Just what I always wanted."  
Cindy: "Hey Neutron, I thought about what you said. I'm sorry I tried to  
keep you from you fancy school, I just wanted to see if this friend thing  
would work out."  
Jimmy: "We can still be friends, just not in the same state."  
Cindy: "I really don't care either way. I'm happy for you really. Have fun  
in New York."  
---The five 'friends' stayed for 4 hours until it was time for Jimmy to  
leave---  
Jimmy: "Well guys, I have a plane to catch."  
Sheen: "Bye Jimmy!"  
Carl: "Don't forget to write."  
Jimmy: "We have something called e-mail and telephones Carl. I don't know  
anyone who 'writes'.  
Carl: "Of course."  
Libby: "Well anyway, I hate long goodbyes, so goodbye."  
Jimmy: "You're right, I really have to go. Bye guys."  
---Jimmy walked toward the door, Cindy followed---  
Cindy: "Hey Neutron, I...really need to tell you something."  
Jimmy: "What?"  
Cindy: "Um...good luck in New York and..."  
Jimmy: "What?"  
Cindy: "Whatever you do, don't lose that box."  
Jimmy: "Oook?"  
---Jimmy put the box in his pocket--- 


	4. The School

Chapter 4: The School.  
---Jimmy arrived in New York and reported to D.U. campus---  
Jimmy: "Hi, I'm James I. Neutron, I'd like to enroll."  
Enrolling Person: "Alrighty."  
D3: "Mr. Neutron, why don't you come to my office? We have things to  
discuss."  
Jimmy: "Ook?"  
---Jimmy followed Mr. 3000 to his office---  
Jimmy: "Ok, what 'things' do we have to discuss."  
D3: "Would you excuse me for a moment?"  
Jimmy: "Sure."  
---D3 buzzed his secretary---  
D3: "Excuse me Ms. Anderson, hold my calls and lock my doors!"  
Jimmy: "What are you locking you're doors for?"  
D3: "Mr. Neutron, do you happen to remember that I told you I was once a  
game show host?"  
Jimmy: "Yes, you said I wouldn't know it."  
D3: "Cindy was right about your memory. Anyway, if you must know, the name  
of the show was"  
---Jimmy saw a flash of blue light---  
D3: "Intergalactic Showdown!"  
Jimmy: "What the fook? You're not Digger3000!"  
Meldar: "Gee, what gave it away jelly bag?"  
Jimmy: "How did you get your matrix generators?"  
---Jimmy saw another flash of light---  
Meldar: "Allow me to introduce my partner in crime, Chi-AHHHHHHHH-poh.  
April: "How many times do I have to say it? Call me April!"  
Jimmy: "April? But why?"  
April: "Why? WHY!?!?!? I get warp mail from you saying 'Dear April', and  
that's it. No, you couldn't send me a complete message because you were to  
busy drooling over your pale human girlfriend! How could you do that to me?  
After all we've been through!"  
Jimmy: "After all we've been through? What the hell are you talking about?"  
April: "It doesn't matter now, because we're going to kill you!"  
Jimmy: "What?"  
Meldar: "All I ever wanted to do was run a torture related game show, and  
you ruined it! Well never again jelly bag!" 


	5. The Box

Chapter 5: The Box  
---Jimmy tried to run, but the doors were locked. As he was running, the  
gift box fell out of his pocket. Suddenly he remembered---  
Cindy: "Don't lose that box."  
Jimmy: "Wow, she was right about my memory."  
---Jimmy opened the box. Inside was a button that said, 'push me if you  
need help'. So Jimmy pushed it---  
---Meanwhile, back in Retroville, an alarm in Cindy's room---  
Cindy: "The alarm!"  
---Cindy broke into Jimmy's lab and teleported to the coordinates of the  
device in the box---  
Cindy: "Neutron!"  
Jimmy: "Cindy!"  
Cindy: "Meldar? April? What the heck is going on here?"  
Jimmy: "April gave Meldar his matrix generators so they could kill me."  
Cindy: "Oh, what!?!"  
Meldar: "Oh, but we're not picky, we'll kill you too."  
Cindy: "Jimmy, I brought you these."  
---Cindy hands Jimmy two wrist watches---  
Jimmy: "I already have a watch."  
Cindy: "They're matrix generators."  
Jimmy: "What? When did you learn how to make matrix generators?"  
Cindy: "Tuesday. Hey, I'm not stupid."  
Meldar: "Yeah yeah yeah, now can we hurry this up? I have a show to do."  
---Jimmy put on the watches---  
Jimmy: "You're never doing that show again."  
Cindy: "Neutron, you might not be able to do this alone."  
Jimmy: "Of course not. I'm not some big headed ego maniac."  
Cindy: "You have a great memory."  
---Meldar fired a blast of matrix energy at Jimmy---  
Jimmy: "Whoa!"  
---Jimmy used his generators to bring in help---  
Jimmy: "Needle heads, Brains, attack Meldar!"  
Meldar: "NO!"  
---Meldar zapped them away---  
Meldar: "I will not allow myself to be defeated. I can not be defeated!"  
Jimmy: "What are you, a big headed ego maniac?"  
Meldar: "Yes, I'm unstoppable!"  
Cindy: "Neutron, I think his generators are affecting his mind!"  
Jimmy: "You're right. He may be vulnerable. I'll try to blast him."  
---Jimmy blasts Meldar, but he blasts back---  
Jimmy: "He's to strong! I can't beat him alone!"  
Cindy: "You have to, you're the only one with those matrix things."  
---Jimmy focused his energy harder---  
Jimmy: "Its not working, I need you and April to help me!"  
April: "I'm not working with your girlfriend!"  
Cindy: "I'm not working with your girlfriend!"  
Jimmy: "She's not my girlfriend, and she's not my girlfriend. And, I'm  
about to be dead anyway!"  
April: "I don't want you to die."  
Cindy: "I don't want you to die."  
Jimmy: "Will you cut the damn echo and help me!?!"  
April: "Alright!"  
Cindy: "Alright!"  
---April grabbed Meldar and Cindy took off his generators---  
Meldar: "What are you doing?"  
Jimmy: "Canceling your little game show!"  
---Jimmy destroyed Meldar's generators---  
Meldar: "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! That was mean."  
April: "Hey, the hold on my mind is broken."  
Jimmy: "You mean Meldar had you under mind control?"  
April: "Of course, I'd never let anything happen to you under my own  
power."  
Jimmy: "Alright Meldar, where's the real D3?"  
Meldar: "Closet."  
---Jimmy released the real Digger3000 from the closet---  
April: "Thank you Jimmy Neutron, for putting an end to Meldar forever."  
---She kissed him, and Cindy was watching, again---  
Jimmy: "No, Cindy, I know you're mad but"  
Cindy: "I'm not mad. Why would I be mad? What possible Earthly reason could  
I have to be mad!?!?!?!"  
D3: "Oh, what happened? Who are you?"  
Jimmy: "Its kind of a long story, and I'm Jimmy Neutron."  
D3: "Oh, yeah, I heard about you."  
Jimmy: "So, do I still get to go to this school?"  
D3: "Ha! You? You're not good enough, not to mention old enough to go here.  
This is a respectable school."  
Cindy: "Hey! You listen to me you oblivious goon! I don't know what kind of  
crap school you're running here, but if you don't think my friend Jimmy is  
good enough, then its even crappier than I thought! Come on Jimmy let's  
go."  
Jimmy: "You mean you're not mad at me?"  
Cindy: "I already said I wasn't!" 


	6. The Talk

Chapter 6: The Talk.  
---The next day, Jimmy and Cindy met at the Candy Bar---  
Jimmy: "Hey, thanks for helping me out yesterday."  
Cindy: "What are friends for other than rescuing people from space morons?"  
Jimmy: "I know. Uh, hey Cindy, can we talk?"  
Cindy: "Hmm, I thought we were talking."  
Jimmy: "I know you're mad because April kissed me...um, three times."  
Cindy: "No, I am not!"  
Jimmy: "Cindy, could we make an attempt at being honest here?"  
Cindy: "Alright, maybe I was a little mad."  
Jimmy: "A little? Cindy you tried to kill her."  
Cindy: "No I didn't, I was just going to break a few of her bones."  
Jimmy: "Yes I know, but why?"  
Cindy: "I don't know."  
Jimmy: "It was almost like you were jealous."  
Cindy: "Well I wasn't!"  
Jimmy: "Hey, I thought we were being honest."  
Cindy: "Ok, so I was jealous. So what?"  
Jimmy: "Why would you, of all people, be jealous?"  
Cindy: "Well..."  
Jimmy: "Well what?"  
Cindy: "Well, ever since you had the idea that we become friends, it was  
like a wall of hatred between us had been torn down."  
Jimmy: "Oh yes, I remember the wall."  
Cindy: "You have a great memory. Anyway, things were going good, we weren't  
fighting and if April hadn't gotten in the way maybe we could have"  
Jimmy: "Cindy, are you saying you"  
Cindy: "Kinda."  
Jimmy: "Well, I don't know what to say except, that's really weird. How  
long have you"  
Cindy: "For a while."  
Jimmy: "Well why didn't you just tell me?"  
Cindy: "I was too busy hating you to tell you I like you."  
Jimmy: "Maybe that'll make sense someday."  
Cindy: "Do you know how embarrassing it would be if I just came up to you  
and said 'Hey Neutron, I treat you like crap but I actually like you.'. And  
you said 'Get away from me you creepy cootie infested girl, I will call the  
cops on you.'."  
Jimmy: "I wouldn't say that Cindy."  
Cindy: "What would you say?"  
Jimmy: "Well now I'd probably say, 'That's amazing Cindy, and maybe I might  
kind of...like you too, a little bit.'."  
Cindy: "Are you serious?"  
Jimmy: "Well, yes."  
Cindy: "In that case, I may not be able to stop myself from doing this."  
---Cindy pulled him towards her and kissed him---  
Jimmy: "Wow. I'll tell you what, I'm not stopping you from doing that  
again!" 


	7. The End

Chapter 7: The End.  
---Sheen, Carl, and Libby came into the Candy Bar---  
Sheen: "Hey! Jimmy's back!"  
Carl: "Has it been a year already?"  
Libby: "No, he's home early. Real early."  
Cindy: "It's a really long story."  
Jimmy: "Hey guys, I need to talk to you."  
Sheen: "You are talking."  
Jimmy: "Well to be honest, I was a real idiot for thinking there was  
anything better than this."  
Libby: "Aww, yes, you were."  
Jimmy: "Well I've learned my lesson. I'm never going to any colleges until  
I'm sure they're not run by people who want to kill me."  
Cindy: "That's great Jimmy! Now let's start the welcome back party!"  
Sheen: "Yeah, because you've been gone for so long."  
Jimmy: "I was gone for 1 day."  
Sheen: "Whatever. Who wants Ice-cream?"  
Carl: "I do, I've been dying for some cookies and chicken fat!"  
The End  
Cindy: "Hey, wait a minute! That's not the end!"  
---Cindy grabbed Jimmy and kissed him---  
Cindy: "There, now it can be the end."  
Jimmy: "Wow, actually, I don't think that will be the end!"  
The End(Really)! 


End file.
